A Magical girl's Brother
by A completely new writer
Summary: Shirou was reborn into a new old family of similar faces(The Illya prisma family) with his powers from his previous life, He will proceed in helping to protect the sister he cares for which he failed in his previous life. Note this is to be my first fic and I will officially ask for help in writing in the future.
1. Interlude chapter 1

**Do not own stay night or anything of the fate franchise**

**PS: first fic and have exams comming up. Hope reviews can help me improve in my using of the website thank you Futhermore, I don't know how to line break.**

upon the rise of morning, the sun's ras filtered through the windows of the lightless room. A young man of fiery aurben hair and golden eyes of glittering bright stars, lay there in a trance, as his experience and joys, and distresses all filtered through his mind.

Fire

Burning fire consumed the boy, not once ,twice, but so numerous that he couldn't count. Yet he could not forget the first fire that killed and brought to the the world, the boy known as Shirou Emiya.

The path of a hero was what he believed himself to deserve, advancing on without regret.

He died alone because of it.

Yet, of all the things that could of happened to him, he could not expect the sudden awakening and new life he would have found himself.

Now, now he had a family. A living family, with which he was still adopted to.

A sister of sweet innocence, a mother of the same attitude, two maids who he can interact quarrel and have fun with. And, the father that in his previous life died a broken yet peacful man. This new him that Shirou saw

was just as inspiring and caring. Even with that could exterior, everyone can see the warm care within.

The boy smiled again at these happy memories. And with a huff, got up and put on his everday uniform. It was time for his daily workout.

He creaped through the house silent as not to disturbe the sleeping logs. A slight peek into Illya's room brought a warm smile to his face as he saw the tranquil sleep.

Illya

His little sister's importance to him had become his new world's goal to protect. He did not understand the emotion for he did not previously have it in his other life. Yet, he still shall treasure it.

With cold determination, Shirou left the house. Hopefully nothing bad would happen today. It's not like today would be the day where Illya would be exposed to the moonlight world, Would it?

He silently washed that thought away as he slowly advanced towards his daily morning routine.

I should try increase my practise in tracing. Who knows when the need would be required.

**Time skip(Next morning)**

God Damn You Zelretch!

Somehow you were able to even ruin my new life. He grovelled in his failure as he reminised on last nights events. A kaleidostick if he remembered correctly just came through the window and slammed into his face.

In normal circumstances, That would've never happened. However, the fact that he was out of practice due to lack of battles, and he was unprepared for a small stick to come barraging through the window, and the fact

that Illya was there which meant I had to stay in my idiotic Older brother role had me most definatley pinned and allowed for that cheap attack to get me.

"I'll kill it one day, and make that Zelretch too" he thought as his bloodlust started excuding out equal to a certain red devil, causing a confused Leysritt to suddenly turn her head from the sudden killing intent

somewhere else in the building.

Speaking of which, for some reason I felt like she might've been here a few moments ago, thinking about it, didn't she move to this worlds clock tower. Well guess I have to just deal with it. Maybe becoming more serious

might have to be necassary, for, Being a magus is to walk with death.

and I will never let Illya have to experience that horrer.

I can't, Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own fate or anything related to the respective franchise.**

**PS: I not good with Nasuverse law.**

**Side Note: Exams finished and I am no longer banned from electronics, with a lot of time to spare.**

**Author notes: I am currently new and therefore am unable to write a lot. Futhermore, english is sadly not my first language(Chinese), and therefore I apologize for the bad strusture and spelling.**

**"Hello"- dialogue**

_**"hello"-thought**_

Ever since that fateful yesterday, my senses have been going on overdrive; and not in a good way. All I knew was that it had to do with Zelretch and possibly... with a side of Tohsaka and Luvia.

-Sigh-"what a pain", I mumble out of agitation.

With a discerning eye, I stared at the cards laid out on my desk in front of me. 8 cards of fine quality, all of which owned symbols that sadly, I know too well. 7 cards for each respective class of servant, and an extra 8th avenger. according to the letter that my world's Zelretch "conveniently" sent with me, these cards were sent with me to aid me when I required it. Seems he was right.

Also with the letter, came the following notes. Assassin- Emiya, Caster-Irisveil, Lancer-Karna. the rest of the cards apparently require my imagination and the right catalyst to unlock their respective Legendary heroes.

Another gift from my world's Zelretch was the many memories of the former Emiya Shirous of other timelines. I have only recently tapped into his "gifts" due to fear for my sister, and now have obtained everything that is required for combat.

I finished one more memory of a version of me who used these class cards in an Ainsworth Holy Grail war before preparing for school.

Stashing Kiritsugu's card into my pocket, I left for my education. I believe I don't need the heavy hitter just yet.

I walked down into the kitchen, seeing the calm smile of Sella, the expressionless Leysrit and... a troubled Illya. I planned to seem like I didn't see the slight hints of

apprehension that is coming from her and just plucked a slice of bread and my lunch box that Sella had prepared for me.(I still wanted to do it myself).

"Onii-chan" came a quiet meek voice behind me,

I turned around to look at Illya who looked at me both nervously and apologetically. I wanted to just hug her, but Sella might just pound me for bad behaviour.

I gave a simple answer of "Yes?" to allow her to continue.

"Are you ok? Yesterday's fall was really bad ...um... did you see anything?"

She must be talking about the stick. I wanted to spout everything curse I had towards Zelretch right there but with Sella there, I just chose to comfort Illya.

"I'm fine" I answered with a smile, and departed for school.

* * *

School was great, having to go through another year adding to the multiple lifetimes of school within my database was just great.

Emotions now allow me to experience even the most detailed of displeasures, and I don't like it one bit. I calmly walked home and enjoyed the view: The lush grass ,and the trees ,and the calm streets ,and the giant mansion in front of my...

I knew it

"For god sakes Luvia", I mumble in another grunt of displeasure today.

"_Now I guess Rin is soon to show herself."_

I walked past Sella who humorously had her mouth open so wide, if flicked could be launched right out off her head.

Upon sight of me she stuttered, "W..well I guess this is our new neighbor isn't it?"

I calmly nodded before entering the house.

The daily "after entering house" routine done, I calmly advanced to my room,

Discreetly reinforcing my eyes to read the letter within a slighlty troubled Illya's hand (I'm not a perverted brother)

It had to be Rin.

* * *

(Night)

The streets were silent. I found myself slowly prowling the empty district, after small white comet that zipped upon the barren concrete road. Unlike her however, I zipped through trees and roofs to avoid detection.

The memories really helped me regain my agility due to the foreign muscle-memory, no longer requiring me to retrain and regain my former physic.

With cold bronze eyes I followed Illya all the way to the elementary?

I paused in my advance, using the assassin class card's presence concealment to hide my existence from the two residents in the area. I watched my younger sister and the Tohsaka heir, chatting idly. Thinking back, it felt rather unreal due to my memories of Illya setting berserker on her( Me) the first time they met in my former lifetime.

Thinking back, seeing Illya as actually being an adorable little sister instead of a bloodthirsty killer actually felt like a relaxing change. Furthermore, Irisveil and Kiritsugu actually felt more like parents compared to their shattered selves in my other memories.

Returning my attention back to My former Lover and current(also former) sister, I watching in apt concentration as a magic circle came to life from under their feet. I only got about half of the structure before the two vanished into thin air.

Within the silence, I went to work scribbling the little that I understood onto the palm of the hand. While I was trying to remember, another pair came into my view.

Luvia was easy to recognize, with her blue dress and drilled curls that went past her shoulders, and that air of elegance that I had to admit Rin did not exude. However, the face that really suprised me was the little girl beside her. She too wore a skimpy magical girl's outfit, and carried a kaliedostick that was blue of colour instead of Illya's red. She was the exact appearance of the little sister of the Shirou who's memories I explored this morning. She should a face of calm sadness, a lonely isolated face that I could relate to. If what I remember is true, then why was she here.

* * *

(Miyu's POV)

"Miyu we're almost there, prepare the transportation circle"

"Ok"

"Are you ready Miyu my dear, this could be quite dangerous"

"It's fine". "I want to finish this quickly".

I spared one more glance of my surroundings. Even though Sapphire confirmed there was no nearby presence, I constantly felt that there was a pair of eyes staring at me. Ever since that day I came here, I have experienced this type of feeling of unease for a long time. Maybe it's because I'm paranoid? Maybe because I'm nervous? I don't know.

However, I know one thing. I'm going to collect all the cards. Just like Onii-chan.

I activated the magic circle, feeling once more those eyes staring. I didn't care any longer. Steeling my nerves, I prepared to depart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything from the fate franchise **

**Author's notes:** **I want to apologies for the long wait, but I know that not a lot of people are going to read this fic. **

**I'm currently studying in my A levels and don't take well to stress. So I couldn't bring myself to continue until now. The chapter was technically almost done but I couldn't finish it.**

**Sorry for my grammatical errors as English isn't my first language. I also plan to possibly fix the previous chapters. Currently, this story has no clear future draft as I don't know where to take the plot. So I might have to take time for that. After all, I haven't tried writing fanfiction before and this is my first time.**

**Chapter 3**

The breeze of the night swayed the small area, following a prompt shadow that glided through the trees and towards the small house with which it resided in. Calmly and carefully, with high experience, he entered the room. Returning to bed, he had many things on his mind. Many of which were not good.

**Shirou POV **

Firstly was the Illya problem. Although a big task, I knew it wasn't as difficult as it seems, probably. Zelretch his hand in it somewhat so I can at least be slightly assured of her relative safety, even though I did not have a great reputation for the dead apostle in the first place. The fact that he recognized those sticks also made it easier to trust them. After all, I had firsthand experience In witnessing their power.

My next thought was of the magical circle that was activated by the kaleidosticks. The main problem would be what It lead to. After all, what Illya is currently facing had to be what is in them. The markings were intricate and detailed, far from possible for the third rate Magus, however, the castor card had the possibility of negating that knowledge, as Irisveil as both a homunculus of the einzberns as well as the combined enhancements as a servant as well as the grail must have a possible use to negate that difficulty.

Here my mind went array. How strong is the thing on the other side? How many are there? Weaknesses? Strengths? Is there a possibility of its escape? These beings seem to be quite powerful if those were required. My mind pondered on the entities. Apostles? Monsters from the age of God's? This lead me to even believe that my sister was up against servants. I escaped those thoughts to zone in on something else,

The girl named Miyu.

If she was the same one as in 'that' Shirou's' memories, then how did she get into this world? If she was of this world, then why have I not seen her before. From what I know, other than Sakura, every one of this world is of the same to those back in my old one. Illya, Kiritsugu, Issei, Leysritt, Sella, even Rin, and Luvia. However, I could not think of anything else other than me just overthinking the possibility that she is just a presence in this world that did not exist or was a prominent existence in mine. After all, there is a possibility that I just didn't encounter her in my previous life.

Then a memory hit me. Didn't the Shirou in that timeline also make a wish upon that world's holy grail? "A world where she can be safe". I murmured the words he said before he departed to challenge the Ainsworth Gilgamesh.

Coincidentally, the sun rose up after that brainstorm, and I got up for a new day. The memory however stuck within my mind, and I silently reviewed the Ainsworth holy grail war once more.

**Illya POV **

Last night was scary. I had to fight a terrifying woman with magical powers, with a magical stick that I didn't know how to use. Being a magical girl is hard.

My legs ache from running too much, and I'm completely out of energy from the lack of sleep last night. Compared to my normal day, the things that happened last night felt like a scary nightmare. Only the presence of Ruby reminded me that it was not. The dark shroud of that being now known as rider looming over me kind of felt terrifying. But, since I'm a magical girl, I have to stay confident in my power.

I feel like crying just knowing that I need to find 4 more of these cards. But I puffed out my cheeks and filled myself from head to toe of determination... before deflating again after realizing that I didn't need it right now.

Walking down the stairs, I was able to smell the grand scent of Onii-chan's cooking. Instantly I felt better than my sorry state a few moments prior. My face lit up into a wide smile as I swiftly but carefully came down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Onii-chan" I called over cheerfully.

"Good morning Illya, how was your sleep. Your hair 's quite messy today". He calmly quipped back

I was blown awake. The shock of yesterday had resulted in me forgetting to tidy myself up. Instantly I ran to the bathroom to comb and clean my hairstyle that exploded horrifically during my sleep.

Breakfast although it was normal initially, gradually grew uncomfortable every moment we were on the table. There was an ominous presence that I could not pinpoint and for some reason, I felt a great sense of guilt. I wanted to curl up at my side of the table. I

I left after eating and departed for school, leaving the oppressive atmosphere of the house. I heaved a deep sigh and unknowingly charged into the events of the future, not knowing what was up ahead.

**ShirouPOV **

Although the school was once again unentertaining, I could not help but feel like something bad was going to descend.

I provoked my steps to increase my speed of arriving home, only to see the same scene as last time, only with a completed mansion instead of the beginning construction that was there yesterday. I ignored it yet again and entered my room. I took out my homework, paper, and a pen, as well as the cards, and went to work.

Looking out the window, I watched from a distance as I saw Miyu walk into the mansion. Although brief, the discord between Illya and Miyu at the gate was still clearly evident to a trained eye. "I wonder what happened" came out of my mouth. I returned to work.

Finally, night time came

This time we stopped at the bridge and not the school. I found cover behind the bushes and spectated my little sister and her companions. The new location confirmed that there were multiple and also confirmed to me that they're all located in different regions, all of which giving of strong drafts of mana.

I watched once more the activation of the magic circle. The sudden glow of the magic sigil illuminating the night. Then they disappeared, and I slowly exited my hiding spot to bring myself to the exact spot of the site of the sigil's activation.

I took out the caster card, and readied to "install". The servant that the caster card would provide me is a mage of great caliber. But her new divinity due to her link to the grail would provide me the ability to undergo the transportation into the mirror world due to the advanced mage craft that can be provided. The card as a caster would actively alter my origin slightly allowing me to utilize other mage crafts. However, due to it not being my original origin, the power and magnitude of it would most likely be weaker than normal. The consumption would be even worse as although I'm able to access the small fraction of the servant's reserves, I still have a limited amount to use as I don't have direct contact with the mana plane.

Before I was about to activate the card, however, a bright light-activated from under me and I retreated to my hiding place, just before the light of the sigil brought back a group of injured bodies all heaving for breath.

Seeing as the mission was a failure, I left the scene and returned home.

**Illya view **

She was within the forest to train in the art of becoming a magical girl. Yesterday, Illya learned that she was able to fly just like a normal magical girl(which in hindsight should've been the first thing to know).

Today was a weekend and therefore a break from school, a quick decision brought her to use the day to learn of her new powers. This felt necessary to her as the previous night's event ended out in a total disaster, and she didn't want a repeat.

She has attempted the archer class card, however, the lack of an arrow made it completely useless. All she had was her flying. "I wonder how Miyu is training right now?".

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a loud scream of fear came from the sky and soon, in its place was a massive plume of smoke enveloping a recently produced creator.

"I transferred all mana to physical defense." came a calm tone "Are you hurt, Miyu-sama?"

as the smoke cleared, a small glowing figure started to emerge answering "No...somehow", to the concerned question.

Illya called out to her, prompting Miyu to look up at her in a daze stating in confusion "She's flying'. Sapphire answered her confusion with the natural statement "Yes, she's flying quite naturally".

Illya descended towards Miyu who was staring at her with hesitation and reluctance. An "Ah" came out of her mouth yet nothing concrete was said.

Sensing the tension, Illya fidgeted in place. "Um, if it'd be ok want to practice together?".

Pause.

Miyu had never had been offered help for a long time. She felt a pang of heat rise within her being. She heard the quiet prompt of Sapphire encouraging her to accept. And, the words of "I want you to teach me" escaped her mouth.

There was a feeling of melting ice between the two, warm sparks of friendship that seemed to blossom and provide the idea of nothing being impossible.

That was the opposite of what was experienced between the two however as no matter what Miyu did, she just couldn't fly.

"Eh!", "Fwoom!", "HAH "...

Miyu still ended up face planting onto the ground.

"Honestly... what should I do?" asked Miyu dirty on the ground. She stared towards the ground disheartened. The sadness loomed over the atmosphere causing Illya unease.

"Sorry Miyu-san, I'm such a bad teacher"

Saying that Sapphire chimed into the session with her own observation, " I believe it has something to do with a fundamental problem with how Miyu-Sama visualizes flying". Due to Illya's confusion, Sapphire specified her phrasing.

"I have a question? Last night, you said that all magical girls fly. Is there anything to serve as a source?"

Upon that question, Illya flustered. She felt a sense of embarrassment as she fluttered shyly within the air above Miyu and Sapphire.

"W-Well if you want to know... then please follow me"  
"Thank you Illya-Sama "Replied Sapphire as she and Miyu followed the shaking Illya back to her home.

Normally it would've taken a few minutes to exit the forest and a few more to reach her house, but something unexpected crossed paths with the trio. Shifting through the trees, a bright light caught Illya's eye. Although she knew she shouldn't get distracted, a strong compulsion to observe the thing pulled her forward. The very same thing happened to Miyu, and they both made a steady beeline towards the shine.

Brushing away the bushes, both Illya and Miyu stared in awe at the young chiseled figure moving in front of them. It looked like a young man, in his teens, Draped in a glistening white veil. His arms were completely covered by the long sleeves of well-decorated ornaments, unlike his chest that was laid bare from neck to waist. A crown was adorned on the teen's pure white hair which oddly reminded Illya of her own. A mask covered his face stopping the two girls from identifying him. His attire of white, red and ornaments of gold resembled an oriental dancer which was further displayed by his graceful movements .

Illya and Miyu were tranced by the man. Not by attraction, but by a sense of familiarity. Furthermore, he was flying or hovering a bit off the ground. His skill displayed his professionalism which the two needed desperately. However, the two felt it rude to disturb the man in his... training?

He turned towards them and suddenly he paused. Awkwardness filled the space and Illya could feel like a crow was hovering above her. She opened her mouth and tried to speak to the stranger, but a sudden burst of light blinded them.

When she opened her eyes, the man was gone.

**Author's notes: I had to draw out the character design first before I could describe him.**


End file.
